FAMILY GATHERINGS
by Padme3
Summary: It's about this dream I had last night and I though I will put it in here to show everybody. Please r/r and let me know what you think. Thanks.
1. Default Chapter

(NOTE: This is a story that I wanted to do and it's been in my dream so here it is. It's a story about a family that has 7 children, (kind of like 7th Heaven) and that I'm in it. The names are Eric and Annie Camden, Matt, the oldest, me of course, I'm next, John is next, Linda, Lucy, Sam and David, the twins. Then we have a German Shepard dog name, Spidey. My boyfriends name is Mike Dolen. Well, that's all the news I'm going to give you. You just have to read and find out for yourselves. Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
FAMILY GATHERINGS  
  
It was the year 2000 and it was a cold Christmas ever. The Camden's house was a beautiful house in the neighborhood. It has 7 rooms in that house cause after all; it's a large family. The outside of the house was a white color and it has a balcony.  
  
On the inside, it has a big family room, a study where Eric Camden goes for his studies, a kitchen, a small foyer, and small hallway, which are downstairs.  
  
Upstairs, they have a long hallway that leads to each room. Ones for Eric and Annie, another one for Matt, Lucy, Linda, Sam and David, (twins) shared one room, John, and Allison. Allison was the lucky one of them all. She wanted her privacy and with her own bathroom. She got her room in the attic and she was happy about that.  
  
Her mom helped her build her room and bathroom. She was all excited when she got it. The whole family was jealous over the fact that they wanted it too.  
  
They finished with the building about a month to get done. Then all it's left to do is move everything that she owns to move it there. She got some help of course. She could use it.  
  
When all has been moved, she was rearranging some of her stuff. Matt was helping her. They always have a special bond between them. They can always talk if something was bothering them. They know it. Allison was wondering about Matt why he doesn't have a girlfriend. She wanted to help him out but I guess time will tell. But she's going to help him the best she knows how too.  
  
They won't tell the others cause they wouldn't understand. They're too young at their age. Matt is 24 and Allison is 22 years old. That's why they can talk to each other.  
  
Allison's been going out with this guy from school and they've been dating for like 2 yrs. She loves every minute with him but since Christmas is around the corner, he's going to his family's house for 2 weeks. Allison really misses him a lot and so does he. His name is Mike Dolen. He's very handsome looking. He's 24 years old like Matt. The Camden's really like him a lot. They were wondering about when is he going to pop the big question on her. It's really serious between the two of them.  
  
When Christmas came, everybody took a lot of effort to everything around the house. They were decorating the Christmas tree, putting lights out on the house, getting the food ready, making sure that the bathrooms are clean and spotless, doing laundry, making beds up, etc. There were a lot to be done to that house.  
  
Eric and Annie were talking about having some people over for the holidays. They agreed so Eric said to Annie, "Who do you want to invite?"  
  
Annie said, "Let's see what we have on our lists." She was going through each page and calling their names out to her husband.  
  
Just then, Lucy, who was 10 years old, came down from the stairs and said, "What are we doing?"  
  
Annie said to her, "Your father and I are calling some people to come over to our house to get together. Is there something you want or need?"  
  
"No, I'm just wondering what you guys are up too, that's all," Lucy said.  
  
"What are the other kids doing?" Eric asked.  
  
"Oh, Sam and David, well they're to young to talk," she pointed out. "Linda wants to be alone, John and Matt are doing stuff together, and Allison, well she's talking to Mike on the phone. I think she's going to be awhile on there."  
  
"Well, will just see about that," Eric said. "I need to use the phone to call some folks to come over our house. Thanks Lucy for telling me that Allison's on the phone."  
  
"No problem dad. Glad to be of service." She said.  
  
Eric and Annie looked at each other and giggled while she left the kitchen.  
  
"She's something else, isn't she?" Eric said to his wife.  
  
"She sure is. I wonder if she's going to be funny for the rest of her life," Annie pointed it out.  
  
"I don't know." He said. "Well, let's call some people, shall we?"  
  
She said, "Yes, we shall. Now all we have to do is get Allison off the phone for 30 minutes."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." He said.  
  
  
  
Eric got Allison off the phone and he made some phone calls to invite people over. They called like 20 people and they all can make it. They were glad.  
  
Now they have to make preparation on what they are going to have to eat. Annie made huge lists of groceries to go to the store. She asked if anybody wants to help her and they all want to go. Matt has his own car so Allison decided she wants to go with Matt. She needs to talk to him about something anyways so they left and the others were not far from them.  
  
Inside Matt's car, Allison was wondering about something. "So, you're not dating" she asked.  
  
Matt said, "No. I haven't found the right one yet. I know she's out there, somewhere. I'll I have to do is patiently wait. I know it might be a long time from now but I can wait."  
  
"Seriously? The you can wait that long for the right person to come into your life?" She asked.  
  
That question she asked was annoying him. "Yes I can." He said harshly but he didn't mean to sound like that.  
  
"I was just asking, sheesh. Don't have a cow, ok?" She said.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you, it won't happen again," he apologized.  
  
"You better, or else," she said.  
  
"Or else what?" he asked.  
  
"Or else I'll get you back," she grinned at him. She's being playful. She always loved her big brother.  
  
When they got to the store, they parked the car and got out and they waited for the others to show up. Soon they arrived. They also parked their van and got out. They all went inside and everybody got to get something to make it faster. It's easier for Annie so she doesn't have all day to get everything. So, she splits up the lists and everyone went to do their own thing and bring it back to mom. Except the twins of course. They were to young to do that kind of thing.  
  
When they got what they had on their list, they went back to mom was and put everything in her basket. They had a lot of groceries to take home. I mean a lot.  
  
After they checked out, they went back outside in the cold air and put everything in the van. Then they got everybody in their cars and went home to unload everything.  
  
Once they got home, they unpacked and put everything away.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued……… 


	2. FAMILY GATHERINGS PART 2

(NOTE: Here some more of this story about the Camden's life. Please r/r, thanks.)  
  
  
  
FAMILY GATHERINGS PART 2  
  
  
  
The next day, which was the 21est of December, Annie Camden was in the kitchen preparing the food for the company. She has lots to do on her lists. She had to make ham rolls, miniature sausage quiche, fruitcake, pecan tea ring, fruit salad, and apple cider, and so on down the line. She was very busy in the kitchen.  
  
John came into the kitchen to get something to drink and his mom asked him to help her. He said, "Sorry mom, I'm talking to the lovely girl that I met at school last week and we hope to get together. If I didn't or wasn't talking to her, I would be glad to help you but I can't. You know how this goes."  
  
Annie sighed and understood John. The he went back upstairs into his room and closed the door behind him. He sat on his bed and picked up the phone were she was holding while John went downstairs to get something to drink. They resume their talking.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Eric, Annie's husband, came out of his corner of the world, decides to join his lovely wife of his in the kitchen. "Do you want any help in here?" He asked.  
  
She said, "Oh, that would be so wonderful. I hope you don't mind by helping me."  
  
"Oh, not at all. I'll be glad to help out my wife in the kitchen, even if she's dirty," he joked around with her. She laughed at what she heard.  
  
So the two of them worked so hard in the kitchen before their company showed up. After they got some of it done, Allison, Matt, Lucy, Linda, and the twins that were held by Allison and Matt came downstairs to join their parents in the kitchen. The only kid was John, which he was talking to this girl from school.  
  
Eric and Annie looked at each other and looked back at them. "Ok, what's going on?" Eric asked.  
  
"Nothing's going on. What makes you think of something's going on with us?" Matt was wondering. And so were the others.  
  
"We were just wondering what's going on, that's all," Annie said.  
  
"We just decided to help you set up before the company arrives." Allison said before anybody said anything at all.  
  
"You know, that's a great idea. I'm going to need all the help I can get." Annie said and she was excited that her whole family, except John, was helping her get the ready. The party was tonight at 5:00 pm and they need to work fast.  
  
So they all chipped in to helped their mom and dad. They got the dinning room all fixed up for the food and drinks.  
  
Annie instructed to their children to be helpful while the company was there. They all agreed to do so. Eric went upstairs to tell John what Annie said to the others. As soon as he got to John's room, he knocked on the door and waited for the answer that he was waiting for.  
  
Finally, John said, "Come in!" So Eric went in and sat beside where John was.  
  
Eric said, "You know, we all were discussing downstairs about this party we're having and we need you to help. Can you do that kiddo?"  
  
"Do I have to? I mean I want to stay in my room and talk to this girl on the phone. I really don't want to go down there and be a part of it. Why can I just stay up here?" He asked.  
  
"Because your mother and I need your help, and the rest of your brothers and sisters. Come on, it's getting close to Christmas and we need your help." His father said with a sigh. "And by the way, you need to get off the phone, just in case if someone needs to calls us."  
  
"Fine! I guess I have no choice." He said getting mad.  
  
Just as his father got up and walked to the door, he turned around and looked at John and said, "Please be on your best behavior, and I do mean your best."  
  
John looked at his dad and sighed big time and nodded in responds.  
  
Then his dad left his room and said to this girl on the phone that he was taking to for an hour or so, said that he had to go and be with the family. They talked for like 5 minutes and they hung up.  
  
After when John hung up the phone, the phone was ringing and it was for Eric. Eric's mom and dad said to their son said to him that they're coming for the week to be with them for Christmas and that made Eric so thrilled. When they got done talking on the phone, Eric went to Annie and told her what was going on.  
  
Annie asked, "When are they coming?" Not knowing about them anyways.  
  
He said, "They're leaving first thing tomorrow morning on the plane and be here by 12 in the afternoon."  
  
"Is that ok with you for them to come for Christmas? I mean that would be so wonderful and even for the kids to be with them and all." She said.  
  
"Well, it would be fun for them to come. I'm not fond of my father but I have not choice." He sighed.  
  
"I know but as soon as they are here, the sooner they can leave to go back home." She said with a laugh and tries to cheer her husband up a bit. And it worked.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, they phone rang again and Annie picked it up and heard a familiar voice. She said, "Hello?"  
  
The other voice on the other line said to her, "Hello Mrs. Camden! How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine and who is this?" thinking she knows who this is but couldn't remember the voice on the phone.  
  
"Oh come now, you should know be by now, even though I'm not over there to see your daughter." He said jokingly.  
  
"Mike! Is that you?" She said surprisingly.  
  
"Yeah nailed it Mrs. Camden. Is Allison there?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, hold on Mike, it's good to hear your voice." She was excited.  
  
"Yeah, you too and I do miss Allison a lot." He said.  
  
"Hold on and I'll get her." She said as she called Allison from her top of her lungs can yell.  
  
Allison picked up the phone and was very surprised to hear Mike's voice. They talked on the phone for a while before the company arrived.  
  
When the time for the company showed up, they all were really busy getting everything picked up and put back were it was.  
  
Finally, the doorbell rang and Eric and Annie greeted them at the door. Then some more and more came and finally they got under their way to have a great time. All the kids helped out for their mother and father.  
  
When the party was over, they cleaned up. It took them a long time to clean up but they got it done. They were exhausted from all of the company but they did have a great time.  
  
  
  
Then, they all went to bed and slept soundly. They were very tired.  
  
The next day, it was really getting cold outside in Maine. It was like 20 degrees. They were all cold and they had the heater running. They were cleaning the house up a little more before their grandparent's shows up.  
  
Finally, it was 12 pm and the doorbell rang and sure enough, it was them. Eric's mother and father. They got settled in the big house. They had their social events and when Christmas day arrived, they all got up to open gifts. That was a special time as family. When it got to mine, someone gave me a German Shepard dog. I was blown away big time. I loved him.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" asked Matt.  
  
Allison thought for a minute and finally, since it's a boy, she said, "I'll name him Spidey. Since I like Spider-Man so much I decided to call him that."  
  
They all like the name and started to pet Spidey. He got a lot of attention.  
  
Then, after Christmas was over, they cleaned up, not on the same day as Christmas was but the day after. Everybody helped, even for the grandparents.  
  
Finally, it was getting close for the new year of 2001. They all stayed home and were counting down the clock. They really didn't want to drive out on the streets because of you know what could happened to them if they did.  
  
It's finally the New Year and everyone's got a list of the New Years Resolution. First off it was Eric. He's going to be a better father and husband than you know it.  
  
Then theirs Annie who is going to be a better mother and wife and also get into shape and stay trim.  
  
Then theirs Matt who is going to find a girlfriend, even if it means by keep trying to find one.  
  
Then theirs Allison, hoping that her boyfriend ask her for the hand in marriage and also get a place of her own.  
  
Then theirs John who wants that girl to go out with that was on the phone a few weeks ago.  
  
Then theirs Linda who wants to try out for basketball. Hoping that she could get it.  
  
Then theirs Lucy who want to have a horse because she loves to ride on one.  
  
Sam and David, well, you know they're too young to make any right now but just to grow up. They're only like 2 years old. They are so cute when they are that age.  
  
After everyone told their Resolution, they all were thrilled about each other's.  
  
Finally, the grandparents left to go back home. They were kind of happy and sad at the same time. You know how the grandparents are when they come over to the house.  
  
  
  
To be con't…………………… 


	3. The Proposel

THE PROPOSEL  
  
  
  
It is February of 2001 and it's nearing Valentine's Day. The Camdens are all busy getting ready for the special day except for Matt, who doesn't have a girlfriend, and Sam and David, the twins, who are too young.  
  
Lucy, age 10, is up in her bedroom making valentine hearts out of different colored paper and glitter to give to her classmates at school. She enjoys doing crafts and loves holidays where she can use her artistic abilities to express her feelings of the season.  
  
John, who has a new girlfriend, name Tracy, is getting ready to take her out for their first Valentine's Day date. They have plans to go to a romantic restaurant for dinner and then to a movie afterwards.  
  
Linda, who isn't anxious to get involved in a serious relationship at the moment, has plans to go out with some of her friends for the evening at a friend's house. She is in her own room getting ready to go, while chatting with one of her friends on the phone, laughing about the stupid things the guys at school do.  
  
Allison has plans to go out with her boyfriend, Mike Dolan, who she met in school a few years ago. They are going to a fancy restaurant for dinner, and after that, they're going for a long, romantic walk together.  
  
Matt, because he doesn't have a girlfriend, isn't going anywhere for Valentine's Day. Allison knows this and wishes he would go out with his friends anyway. Before she heads into the bathroom to get ready for her own date, she decides to go talk to Matt about it.  
  
Eric and Annie, while they are staying home to watch their three youngest children, Lucy, Sam and David, also have plans of their own for after the kids are in bed. They're rather glad most of their children are going to be out of the house for the night, because they don't want to be disturbed while they enjoy each other's company in the privacy of their bedroom.  
  
When Valentine's Day finally arrives, everyone who is going out somewhere gets ready to go. Linda and John fight over the bathroom until Lucy tells them to grow up. While they are doing that, Allison is trying to convince Matt to go out and do something, even if it's just go see a movie, instead of staying home and doing nothing.  
  
Allison glances down at her watch and gasps, realizing that she and Matt have been talking for an hour and if she doesn't hurry, she won't be ready for when Mike shows up to take her out. She goes to her room and opens her closet, taking out a beautiful red dress with spaghetti straps. Allison bought the dress just so she could surprise Mike with it for their date. Knowing it will get cold, she makes sure to take a sweater with her as well. Then she fixes her hair and puts on just the right amount of make-up to highlight her features and goes to find Linda to get her opinion. Linda, who is just getting ready to leave herself, thinks Allison looks stunning.  
  
"Hey Linda," Allison says, knocking on the door of Linda's bedroom with a smile. "How do I look?"  
  
Linda looks up at her sister and her jaw drops as Allison spins around in the doorway. "Wow, Allison, you look amazing! Has Mike seen that dress?"  
  
Allison grins. "Nope. I bought it just for tonight and didn't tell him about it. Think he'll like it?"  
  
"If he's got a brain in his head, he'll do more than like it, he'll love it." Linda tells her, crossing her eyes. "I'm surprised Mom and Dad are letting you out of the house wearing it. You're bringing a sweater, right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." Allison replies. "And they can't really stop me from going out in it...I am an adult, you know."  
  
While the girls are talking, they hear the doorbell ring downstairs, signaling that Mike has arrived. Allison giggles and stays where she is, not wanting to seem too eager to go. She knows she doesn't have to answer the door, because Matt is downstairs and can do it himself.  
  
Matt opens the door to find a very nervous-looking Mike standing on the doorstep.  
  
Matt laughs. "Oh come on, it's only a Valentine's Day date. Don't look so nervous." he says.  
  
"I know, I know..." Mike replies. "But I can't help it."  
  
"Yeah. Well, come on in. You may as well sit for a minute. I don't even know if she's ready or not." Matt says, holding the door open for Mike to enter the house.  
  
"Thanks." Mike says, taking a seat in the living room.  
  
Matt heads for the stairs. "I'll go get her for you, okay? You just wait right here. I heard she's got a surprise for you."  
  
Matt goes upstairs to look for Allison. He checks her room first and finding it empty, he goes to the next logical place. Sure enough, there she is, talking with Linda and trying not to look nervous herself.  
  
"Is he nervous?" Allison asks Matt as they leave the room.  
  
"Yep. Don't know why though." Matt replies with a grin. "It's not like you guys have an audience with the Queen of England or something."  
  
Allison wonders why Mike is nervous, but puts the thought out of her head as she walks down the stairs to join him.  
  
Mike is totally blown away when he sees just how beautiful Allison looks in her dress. He looks every bit as stunned as Allison had hoped and she is secretly relieved. She spins around for him, causing his mouth to drop open.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Allison asks with a smile. "And I hope you don't let your mouth hang open like that at the restaurant."  
  
"Allison...you're...wow...beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Mike manages to say. "And I'll try not to. Shall we go?" he offers her his arm and she takes it, allowing him to escort her out to his car and feeling like a princess when he opens her door for her, like any true gentleman would do.  
  
Mike drives them to Red Lobster where he had made reservations weeks ago. The hostess takes them to their seats and gives them their menus.  
  
"The specials this evening are the salmon platter and the steak platter." The hostess tells them. "Your waiter is Stephen and he will be with you momentarily to take your order. Enjoy your meal."  
  
"Thank you." Mike replies. When the hostess leaves, he looks across the table at Allison. "What would you like to have?"  
  
"The steak sounds good." Allison says. "What about you?"  
  
Mike grins. "I think I'm going to go for the salmon. I wonder what comes with them?"  
  
A few minutes later, a young man in a waiter uniform comes over to them. "Good evening. My name is Stephen and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Have you decided what you'd like, or do you need a few more minutes to decide?"  
  
"What comes with the specials?" Mike asks.  
  
"The steak comes with your choice of mashed or baked potato, rice or french fries, gravy, a side of mixed vegetables and your choice of garden or caesar salad." Stephen explains. "The salmon comes with your choice of mashed or baked potato, rice or french fries, a side of mixed vegetables and your choice of garden or ceasar salad."  
  
Mike looks at Allison and she nods, so he places their order. "My girlfriend will have the steak special, and I think I'll have the salmon."  
  
"Very good." Stephen says while writing their order on his pad. He looks at Allison. "What kind of potato would you like with your steak?"  
  
"Mashed, please." She tells him. He writes it down.  
  
"And what kind of salad would you like?" He asks.  
  
Allison thinks for a moment before choosing. "I think I'll take the garden salad, please." She replies. He writes that down and asks her one last question.  
  
"What would you like to drink with your meal this evening?"  
  
"Water is fine, thanks." She says. Stephen writes that down and turns to Mike.  
  
"Same questions for you, Sir." Stephen says. "What kind of potato would you like?"  
  
"I think I'll have the rice." Mike says with a laugh. "And for the salad, I'll take the caesar."  
  
"Very good." Stephen says, writing the order down. "And to drink?"  
  
"I'll just have water as well, please." Mike replies.  
  
"Okay. Would you like some rolls to start with while you wait?" Stephen asks them.  
  
"Sure, that would be great, thank you." Mike says.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back with them." Stephen says as he starts to walk away.  
  
While Mike and Allison wait for their meals, they chat lightly about various topics of interest for both of them. Mike is still nervous, because he has a special present for Allison and he knows if he doesn't go about it just right, it won't work.  
  
Near the end of their meal, Mike decides to just go for it. He gets up from his seat, much to the surprise of Allison, who has no idea what he's doing.  
  
"Mike, what are you doing?" she asks.  
  
"You'll see." he replies, kneeling down by her. He pulls a small jewelry box out of his pocket and says "Allison, I've been putting this off for too long, but I wanted it to be special. I love you with all of my heart and I would be honored if you agree to become my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.  
  
Allison, who totally did not see this coming, is in a state of total shock. A huge smile crosses her face and her eyes light up as she realizes what she had been dreaming of for all this time is finally happening. "Yes! Yes I will marry you Mike Dolan!" she exclaims happily.  
  
With a happy sigh of relief, Mike puts the ring on Allison's finger. Allison admires it and can't help but notice how beautiful and perfect it looks on her hand. The patrons and staff of the restaurant join in their celebration by clapping their hands for them. Stephen comes over with a surprise for them.  
  
"Because of the happy occasion, my manager says you can have dessert on the house." he tells them with a smile as he hands them a dessert menu. "You may choose whatever you want from this menu."  
  
"Oh wow." Allison breathes. She and Mike look over the dessert menu and finally choose what they want. Allison orders the chocolate truffle mousse, while Mike decides he feels like a slice of coconut cream pie with lots of whipped cream.  
  
After they finish eating, Mike pays for the meal, leaving an extra generous tip for Stephen and the manager for being so nice to them. Then he and Allison drive to the shore and park the car, having decided during dinner to take their nighttime stroll along the beach.  
  
Mike opens Allison's door for her and helps her out. He takes her hand and they start walking down to the shore, feeling like the only two people in the whole world at that very moment. 


End file.
